And I Will Be Your Slave
by ArabellaFaith
Summary: Jareth was making Sarah an offer that day in the Labyrinth but she was too young to understand it. Now that she's older, he's returned to make it again. Will Sarah be willing to live the darkly sensual lifestyle he leads? Can they overcome their past to find a future together? Rated M for kinky sex, mature readers please! Written in 3 parts.
1. Chapter 1

_**A little Labrynth dabble I've been working on. Fear not my For The Best readers, I promise that this one will in no way interfere with my updates of that story! This is the first of three parts, and does contain smut, so if you're not old enough to buy a porno you're probably not old enough to read this ; )**_

**And I Will Be Your Slave, chapter 1**

_I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave..._

In retrospect, Jareth realized it was much too forward of a proposition. Of course, at the time he hadn't realized that at only fifteen human years she was little more than a child. By the time he'd been fifteen he'd bedded many a woman and was well on his way to becoming king. But time flowed differently Aboveground. Sarah had barely reached her maturity. She'd probably had no idea what he'd been offering her. To her mind, she likely thought he was still trying to trick her into leaving behind her brother. Or maybe that he was trying to make her forget again. How could it have even crossed her mind that he meant those words so very differently?

He should have known after that first conversation with her, really, that she wasn't ready. She'd been wrapped up in the childish notion that everything in life was 'fair' and that there were things she ought to be entitled to just by existing. How little she knew of the world! But after watching her grow, seeing her run his Labyrinth and overcome everything he threw at her, he knew that she was the one for him. His perfect match. Even when she'd told him the Labyrinth was a 'piece of cake,' he'd been secretly thrilled at her. He'd punished her for it, of course, but he'd been thrilled at her audacity. It was just what he needed. She had all the fire and courage he was looking for. She was beautiful and willful and strong enough to handle his domination. She would challenge him, rouse him, complete him.

But she hadn't been ready.

Three long years he'd waited. He'd done his research about human coming of age. At eighteen she was an adult by their legal system. She'd completed her required schooling and was getting ready to move from her parent's home. Of course she was still a little naïve, but Jareth had ensured that. He reveled in that. _He _would be the one to introduce her to carnal delights. He would be the one to take her, worship her body, make her scream. Oh, he'd let her have her first kiss and even a few awkward fumblings in the back seat of a boy's car...but he'd never let it get too far. A directed thought here, a few strange noises there- it hadn't taken much to interrupt awkward couplings that wouldn't have brought her any real pleasure.

Now she was ready for him. And he was coming for her.

Sarah packed the last box and let nostalgia wash over her. In the box was a tube of stage lipstick, a teddybear (Toby had lost interest in bears in favor of trains a few months ago) and an old red book. She'd never forgotten her time in the Labyrinth. How could she? Her time there hadn't been imagined. She'd gone to the Goblin City, run the Labyrinth, bested the Goblin King himself and rescued her brother. She'd made friends, discovered things about herself, made choices that would affect her for the rest of her life. Even now, she could see the Goblin King clear as day.

_Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for __**you**__! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?_

At the time, she'd thought his exclamation contrary. She hadn't really wanted him to take Toby but he'd done it anyways. She'd been scared of him and he'd done nothing to dissuade her of the notion. He'd cheated her out of time to find her brother. He'd made things harder for her every step of the way. It had been almost as if he was testing her. She'd thought those things far from generous.

Now, though, with time and perspective, she could see that he _had _been generous with her. Despite her intention, he'd only done what she asked in taking Toby. He'd acted the part of villain that she'd painted him into. When she'd told him that his game was easy, he'd made it more challenging for her. For thirteen hours the Goblin King had made his whole world revolve around her and had been met with the indignation of an ungrateful child.

The stakes had been high for her, but to him it had been a game. She'd been bored and frustrated with her life and he'd given her something new and exciting. He'd challenged her, introduced her- literally- to a whole new world. Because of him she'd made wonderful friends and learned valuable life lessons that others her age would later have a much harder time learning.

She understood his trickery. She understood his anger. She even understood his perverseness. But what she didn't understand was his apparent love for her. In the beginning, they'd just been words on the page. _But the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl..._ And then, facing him in the Escher room he'd reiterated that love again. How could he love her? They'd just met; she'd been a child. He was a powerful Fey King and she had been a hapless fifteen year old girl. Still, his affection had seemed oddly...genuine. It had taken all of her willpower to resist him. What teenage girl could be expected to turn down love from a king of a fairy realm? But she'd done it, because his offer frightened her. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ What had he meant? Did he want a willing puppet? Had he wanted her total surrender, the loss of all that she was?

At the time, she'd chalked the whole thing up to another trick. She'd been so eager to vilify him that it had been easy to pretend he had only wanted to distract her from getting her brother back. But over time...she'd realized that hadn't been his intention at all. He'd claimed to move the stars for no one, but he'd moved the earth for her. He'd turned his whole world upside down for her. Maybe what he'd felt for her hadn't been love in the traditional sense, but he _had _felt something for her. He wanted to be feared loved and obeyed, that much she understood. Despite how her opinions of him had shifted for the better, it couldn't be denied that the man was an egomaniac. So those desires made a sort of sense to her.

But to be _her_ slave?

Wondering was pointless. She would probably never know what Jareth had truly meant, so sitting there staring at the book wasn't productive. Yes, her mind had drifted to him many times over the last three years, but she'd still moved on with her life. She'd had boyfriends, graduated high school, gotten a job and even found an apartment in the city. Which made it ridiculous to be sitting in her old bedroom longing to know what a man she'd only known for thirteen hours, three years ago, meant in his enigmatic last words. Right?

She could always wish him to her room, ask him to answer her questions. But no. Not only was she not sure he would come (and it would break her heart if he didn't come), but the possibility that he would somehow trick her and take Toby or otherwise cause havoc was too great. Besides, she couldn't bear the smug look he'd have on his eerily handsome face as he walked in so casually and said-

"My ears were burning, precious."

Sarah shrieked and threw the book at the head of the man reclining elegantly against her window. Jareth plucked the book from the air and flipped through it with a chuckle.

"Now now, I didn't even frighten you this much the first time we met. You haven't become a coward on me, have you Sarah?"

His words made her spine stiffen despite her shock. "Of course not." Her eyes drank in the sight of him as if they'd been starved for it. "I throw books at the heads of every strange man that breaks into my room in the middle of the night."

"Ah. Well I'm hardly a stranger, am I?" He tossed the book back to her and held back his smile when she caught it.

"Maybe not. But you're certainly the strangest man I know."

"There's my girl," he purred in satisfaction. "Ever quarrelsome."

"I am not quarrelsome," Sarah said indignantly. Jareth laughed long and loud, thoroughly enjoying the sour look on her pretty face.

"Oh, precious, you are _ever_ quarrelsome. But I find it endearing."

She felt patronized by him. As if no time had passed at all. As if she was still the petulant child and him the evil king. "What are you doing here, Jareth?"

"I've come to take you home," he said, all traces of humor gone from his face.

"Home? I am home. Or my old home anyways. I've got an apartment now."

"Yes, a shoebox in the city not fit for a goblin. You won't be going there. You'll be coming home with me."

"What?" She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck and was about to yell at him. Then she forced herself to remember that this wasn't three years ago. She wasn't a naïve child and he wasn't the villain. He'd been trying to help her back then. Maybe he thought he was helping her now. "Look, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot again. I'm sorry I threw a book at your head, thought I think you should learn not to pop into womens' bedrooms at night. And I'm sorry that I was so ungrateful when I ran the Labyrinth. I know now that you really were being generous with me and I was just too childish to see it. But I'm not a child any more. So thank you for everything you did for me back then, but I'm not in need of your help now."

Jareth studied her, astounded at the change those three years had brought to his Sarah. She was still the same fiery girl he'd seen potential in, but now it was tempered. She'd matured more than he could have thought possible. He'd been right to wait. The life he had in store for them would be all the sweeter for her tempering and his anticipation. Patience had paid off more than he ever could have hoped for. He rose from the window and walked to her slowly. He moved with a careful deliberateness designed to give her ample opportunity to see his intentions. When he reached her, he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "What if I am in need of yours?" He lifted one brow and nearly thrummed with pleasure as he saw her pupils dilate and heard her breath catch.

"My help? What could you possibly need my help with?" She was entranced, entrapped- spellbound in his eyes, in the closeness of his body. When he spoke, his voice washed over her like a silken wave.

"I am the answer to your deepest wishes, Sarah. I _am_ your dreams. Does it not make sense that you are mine as well?" He feathered his thumb over her cheekbone and then slid his hands down to her arms. He hauled her up and pulled her close to him. "I have been patient, Sarah. I have waited for you. But now that is at an end. You are ready for me. And I...I _need_ you." It wasn't spoken as a plea. It was a growled demand. A sensual threat. It made every muscle in Sarah's belly clench and places much more secretive awaken. "Come to me," he whispered. "Come with me and be mine. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Sarah shivered, unable to suppress her body's natural reaction to him. She felt drawn to him. He was like a drug she couldn't resist. She might have thought she'd gotten over her addiction to him but now she realized that she would never recover from him. She was an addict for life. But what price was she willing to pay to be with him?

"Wh-what do you mean?" She hated the tremor in her voice but she couldn't stifle it any more than she could push him away. "You said that to me once before...I don't understand it."

"Let me show you..."

She wanted, desperately, more than she'd ever wanted anything, to merely say yes to him. To blindly do his bidding. Take everything he was offering without second thought. But she couldn't be so foolish. She had to know what she was getting herself into. It took every ounce of her will, but she shook her head. "Tell me."

Jareth sighed, knowing it would be so much easier if he could just prove to her what her place was. Trying to explain it with such mundane things as words...it was next to impossible. He'd been gifted with a voice made for seduction but he didn't think even that would be enough. And if she turned from him again- no he couldn't think of it. Wouldn't let it happen. She'd been made for him, of that he had no doubt. He wasn't willing to let her go a second time.

"It means I want you to give yourself to me. Obey me, care for me, live to serve my desires. And in so doing, let me be your everything. I will lay my world at your feet and fulfill your every want."

"That sounds like servitude. Is that all you want from me? A puppet for your lusts?" Anger edged into her words. Could he really be so callous?

"No!" The ferocity of his word made them both start. "Not a puppet. Never mindless, never without will. Do you still see me as the villain of your story, Sarah? I am offering to be _your_ slave. I am giving you the opportunity to rule a king! I will let you be mistress of everything that I am and everything that I have. Is that not enough for you?" His hands tightened on her arms as his ire mounted.

"No- I mean, yes! I don't understand what you mean! You say that you will give me all the power but what you demand in return is my fear and obedience and love! How is that power? I can't... I can't just give myself over to you like that. I need to know what you mean."

"_Let. Me. Show. You_." Jareth hissed the words through gritted teeth. His endurance was at an end. He was being so patient, so generous, and she still could not accept it.

"No." She stared back at him, not flinching away from his gaze. Her audacity was one of the things he'd first fallen in love with. Her boldness. The fire in her eyes as she challenged him. But right then that fire was burning him.

"Your eyes can be so cruel...just as I can be so cruel." He whispered the words melodically, remembering them as if he'd spoken them in another lifetime instead of only a few years ago. Suddenly, inspiration struck. He softened his hold on her and leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching. They shared breath, lips only a hair's breadth away. "Do you love me Sarah?"

"I used to." Her soft admission stung him. He'd been expecting a reluctant confession of current love, not something in the past. "But it was a childish and naïve love."

"And now?" he pushed.

"Now...now I- I know I love the idea of you. But it wouldn't be fair for me to say that I love you. I hardly know you, really. How can I tell you I love you when I don't know you? I won't give you empty words that don't mean anything. You fascinate me, you excite me. I'm drawn to you, I can't deny that. But for now, that's all."

"What about affection?" He knew at least that she desired him, that was a start. But there had to be more if he could ever hope to have her love him.

"Of course."

Relief coursed through him. There was hope. If only he could push her a little further. "Do you trust me?"

"Should I?" Her words were bold and brash and she raised one brow at him in a gesture curiously similar to his own.

"Trust me with your body, precious, and let me show you to trust me with your heart." His breath whispered across her face in a warm caress. This was something right out of her fantasies. He wanted her. He had come for her. But trust?

"Answer me something honestly and I will give you the chance to earn my trust."

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" She held up a hand before he could answer too quickly. "I don't mean fascination or obsession. I mean real love. Fairy tale love. The kind of love that means standing by someone when they are sick, supporting them through the worst of times, loyalty and devotion. Do you _love_ me?"

The words Jareth had been about to say fell dead on his lips. He loved her. Of course he loved her. So why hadn't he even considered any of the things she'd mentioned? Being at her bedside should she ever fall ill...acting as her rock through hardship...putting her thoughts above his own not just now but for all time? Now that she'd spoken them out loud, he had no doubt that he wanted all those things. But what did it say about his love for her that he'd never before even considered them?

"I love your spirit. I love your fire and courage. I love your form and your mind. I love your temper, your heart, your every breath. I've been fascinated with you almost from the first moment I saw you. And yes, I've been obsessed with you. But I do love you. And I know that given the opportunity, what I feel for you will only grow. Until there isn't a single thing about you that I do not love. I will not promise you your fairy tale love yet- though I find the irony of that quite humorous considering I am a fey king- but I will promise you the loyalty and devotion you ask. Let me have the opportunity to prove the rest. Explore it with me, Sarah."

His words were enough to bring a lesser woman to her knees. What more could she ask for from a man? A king had just laid her heart at her feet. Not only that, but he'd been honest with her. Wholly honest. It was the first step to trust. Love like that was hard to resist for anyone, let alone a romantic like Sarah. She wanted what he was offering so badly that her hands inched to his of their own accord.

"And obedience?" The words were out before her traitorous body could betray her. Jareth's eyes hardened like ice.

"I require your obedience. I demand it. It is my due and you must give it. Should you deny me in this, there will be...consequences." The way he spoke the words sent another shiver through Sarah and at the same time, insanely, made her insides clench.

"Punishment?"

"Oh yes." He brushed her hair back over her shoulder, exposing the long line of her neck to him. It felt extremely vulnerable. "I can only hope you'll enjoy them as much as I will." His lips caressed her neck slowly, up and down with butterfly light kisses.

"Pu- punishment you expect me to enjoy?" Her words were breathy from want and desire. She could barely think straight. Jareth's teeth sank into her shoulder, making her arch up to him and cry out. "Jareth!"

"Yes, love. Pleasure from pain. The things I can show you..."

"I...I..."

"Let me show you, Sarah."

"I..."

"_Let me_."

"On one condition," Sarah finally managed to get the words out. Jareth stilled and pulled back enough to look at her face. "Give me a way to get back, should I need to." He paused, thinking over her request. The thought of tricking her crossed his mind, but he knew once he'd lost her trust it wouldn't be gained again easily. He would just have to keep her so enthralled that she couldn't even consider leaving him. He conjured up a small crystal ball and handed it to her.

"Break it on the ground and it will take you back here. Now...say the words."

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away. Right now."

They landed in the castle without so much as a stir. Sarah blinked owlishly and looked around at the place she'd been so desperate to get to three years before. It was huge and bright, much more so than she remembered. Before she could look around much more than that, Jareth was there. He loomed over her, taking up her whole attention, nearly overwhelming her with his presence.

"Do you want me, Sarah?" That melodic, sensual voice purred the words and made her shiver.

"You know I do."

"I want to hear you say the words, pet. The words are always important." He gripped her shoulders and brought her close to him. She could hardly breathe. There was a part of her that wanted to deny him, part that didn't want to admit it out loud. But any thoughts of denying him were banished when he leaned down and bit gently on her earlobe.

"I want you." She had barely finished saying the words before he growled in satisfaction and swept her up into his arms. She couldn't see where they were going, but she assumed it was someplace with a bed. The thought scared and excited her. "Jareth...Jareth, there's something you should know."

"I already know, pet," he said before she could admit her innocence. "I have such things to show you, such things to teach you...but not this first time."

Sarah's relief was short lived. She stiffened and struggled until he let her out of his arms. "What do you mean, you know?" She glared at him, already knowing what he was going to say and hating it.

"Did you think I would pay you no heed at all while you were away from me? I told you that you are my match, my every dream come true. Much too precious a treasure to let out of sight." His words were spoken so smugly that most of the sweetness of them was lost.

"You've been watching me? Even with-" she swallowed past the disgust. "With other men?"

Jareth laughed. "You were never with _men_, precious. But I did see your trysts with little boys who weren't capable of pleasuring you. Does that bother you? Should I have been driven mad with jealousy and slew them where they stood?"

"No! You spying, sneaky little-"

"They did make me jealous, you know," he admitted, cutting off her insults. "Not enough to manifest myself and kill them, but enough that now I have you here I want to do such wicked things that will drive even the faintest memory of them from your mind."

"Is that supposed to be sweet?"

Jareth shrugged. "It is not 'supposed' to be anything. It is merely the truth. Take it how you will."

"You know that what you've been doing for the last three years is called stalking. It's a big red flag. It's creepy."

"Creepy?" Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Should I be ashamed of my actions? Shall I beg forgiveness for watching over what's mine?"

"I am _not_ yours."

"_Yes_ you are," he snarled. He crossed the short distance between them in one lunge and pinned her to the wall. "You have always been mine. And I, my Sarah," his voice softened and he kissed down her neck again. "I have always been yours."

"So this is destiny? Fate? Something that can't be avoided?"

"Would you really want to?"

"I like making my own decisions."

"I am aware. Yet would you deny yourself this pleasure simply because it is meant to be? I knew you were contrary, Sarah, but even so-"

"No, I just don't want you thinking this all is a done deal. I'm not a forgone conclusion just because you think we are meant to be. Don't think you can just take this for granted."

"Oh I will never take you for granted. Of that you need never fear."

"Then what _do_ I need to fear?"

His smile was wicked with sensual delight. "You'll see." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. It was enormous, the bed twice the size any one person could possibly need. It was almost intimidating. Rather that let her nervousness show, Sarah hid behind her armor.

"I'm still mad about you for being a psycho stalker, you know." She stayed on the threshold of the room, staring at the bed. "I mean it. I don't want you watching me in your crystal balls any more."

"Now that you're safely in my realm, I see no reason to 'stalk' you as you put it." He shrugged.

"Promise me," she insisted.

"Fine," he sighed. "I promise never to _spy_ on your or use my crystal balls to see what you are doing. Is that sufficient?"

"I guess. Not that I understand why you-"

"Sarah?" Jareth turned back to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Do shut up." He cradled the back of her head with one hand and used the other to pull her tight against him. Their lips crashed together, hard and urgent. Tongues twined and explored, hands wandered. Somehow they stumbled to the bed and fell onto it. Anticipation and lust and nerves all mingled in Sarah's belly until she thought she would fly apart. Jareth's kisses were drugging her senses, driving thought from her mind and helping her stay in the moment. They were the only thing keeping her from running for the hills. That, and the feel of his body against hers. It was thrilling. He was here, he was real, this was happening.

One article at a time, Jareth began to strip Sarah of her clothing. Soon her skin was bare to his hands and his gaze. He drank her in and petted every inch of skin he could reach. Despite her blush, Sarah couldn't help but feel...adored. The way he looked at her- it was as if she could feel his eyes on her like a physical caress. He looked at her with wonderment, with longing so acute she could taste it. Suddenly impatient, she tugged at his shirt until it pulled over his head. In one quick move, he kicked off his boots and then shed his breeches.

Sarah wanted to explore his body, to look at him the way he'd looked at her, but he pressed their bodies together before she could. And oh, she wasn't about to ask him to pull back. He felt so _right_ there. His body was heavy and firm, his skin hot. Somehow she'd always thought he would be cool to the touch, icy like his demeanor so often was. But no, he was fiery and hot and it felt so fucking good.

"Sarah, my Sarah." His cheek was pressed to her breast for a moment as if he was listening to her heart. It was almost oddly tender in the lustful moment. Then he was kissing her again and his hand moved between them. She cried out against his lips when he slid his fingers over her, agile hands stroking her body into a feverpitch. Anticipation and excitement already had her on the edge and she needed needed _needed_ more.

"Please," she begged. "Jareth, please!"

"Please what?" He was obviously trying to act unaffected, but his breath was coming in broken gasps and his muscles were straining. That beautiful voice was hoarse with desire.

"Please, please-" Sarah didn't know what words to use, didn't know what he wanted her to say. "More. Please, more!"

"That's enough...this time. Next time I won't give you what you want until you ask for it in detail. Until you describe to me every wicked thing you want me to do. I'll make you beg, Sarah, and then I'll make you scream."

"Jareth, Jareth-" She could do no more than say his name, wild with desire. He gripped himself and realized that despite his age and experience, he was trembling like a green lad. But this wasn't just some woman. This was _Sarah._ His Sarah. He guided them together and groaned at the first contact of his bare skin to her slick heat. Clenching his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure, he braced both arms by her head and slowly pushed into her.

Sarah writhed beneath him, the sensation of being filled by him indescribable. It went on and on; just when she thought she could take no more there was yet more and she _did_ take it. She took all of him, everything he had. When he was buried all the way inside her she was scoring his back with her nails and calling his name over and over again. Jareth kissed her hard and thrust into her again. She arched up to him. Her body was begging for more from him. Their bodies had become slick with sweat and neither noticed or cared. Each time Jareth's hips drove forward Sarah was cast further into the void. She was going onward...toward something...it was so close, so close...right..._there_.

She screamed as she orgasmed, her teeth finding Jareth's shoulder and biting down hard. The feel of her teeth sinking into his skin wrenched Jareth over the edge with her. He wrapped both arms around her and crushed her to him as he thrust forward one last time and came. She clenched around him again and again, making him tremble with the intensity of it. Had he thought he'd felt pleasure before? It was nothing, _nothing_ compared to this.

When Jareth moved to shift off of her, Sarah tightened her arms around him to prevent him. "Not yet," she whispered. He only smiled and kissed her lightly. Sarah smiled back, sleepy and sated.

"Once again I am exhausted of living up to your expectations, Sarah-mine. But this time was much more pleasurable for both of us, don't you think?"

"Don't be so smug," she grumbled but smiled.

"Only here a few hours and already giving orders?"

"You can't seem to go a single sentence without ordering me around. Turnabout is fair play, right?"

"I seem to recall telling you once that life isn't fair."

"Don't remind me." She stretched and let herself relax into the bed. Before she could get too comfortable, Jareth shifted and put himself behind her, then pulled her back against his chest. With his arms securely around her, Sarah felt safe. She tried to remind herself that she wasn't sure she could trust his motives yet, that this all could still be a trick, but she didn't have enough energy to care.

"Sleep, sweet Sarah. You're obviously exhausted."

"See?" She yawned hugely. "There you go giving orders again."

He only grinned. "Pleasant dreams, my Sarah. That's an order."

_**In the next chapter: Sarah defies Jareth and he punishes her in a kinky way!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth watched her sleep peacefully in his arms. It was the beginning of everything he'd ever wanted. She had been more responsive than he ever could have dared hope, more passionate than he'd dreamed. There was nothing about her that wasn't made for him. For a moment, he wondered if this could be enough for him. Just this, with her. He'd never before even considered the possibility. His other desires had always been a part of who he was. But with Sarah, they might not be necessary. It would make things easier, certainly. She wouldn't resist him, would probably go willingly wherever he led if this was as far as he took things with her sexually.

But there was so much _more_.

He couldn't help but want to bend her to his will. He wanted to revel in her submission, all the sweeter because of how strong she was. He wanted her obedience, wanted her on her knees before him ready and willing to do whatever he wished. It would complicate things, certainly. She was willful and prideful and more headstrong than was good for her. But despite those things, or maybe because of them, he wanted her to submit to him.

A few hours later, Sarah stirred, then blinked and yawned. "Uh...good morning." She flushed and pulled the sheet up over her breasts. Jareth couldn't help but smirk. He'd seen all of her, studied her every detail while she slept in his arms. Soon he'd break her of her modesty and teach her that her nakedness was a thing of beauty. He'd show her the power it had over him. She'd like that- having power over him. He intended to show her just how _much_ power she would have in their situation.

"Afternoon, pet."

"Is it afternoon already? I spent half the day asleep?"

"Indeed. Alas, you are guilty of sloth as well as lust."

"You're the one who led me into temptation."

"That I did." He flashed that wicked smile at her and kissed her soundly. "And you enjoyed every minute of it." She rolled her eyes at him but flushed with pleasure. She really had enjoyed every moment of it. "Come, let's feed you. Your form is still mortal and requires sustenance."

Just then, her stomach rumbled as if agreeing with his words. "Don't you ever get hungry?"

"My body requires much less attention than yours does. I do eat, but not nearly so often as you. Let's add gluttony to your list of sins, shall we?" He helped her from the bed and gave her a smart smack on the ass. She yelped and mock glared at him.

"Let's start your list of sins, then." She kept the sheet wrapped around her and tapped one finger to her lips as if in deep thought. "Wrath, certainly. Greed. Envy. And pride, let's not forget pride."

Jareth only waved them away. "Between us we have them all covered it would seem. And speaking of covering, since you seem so intent on not wandering around in the buff, you will find garments in that closet." He pointed behind her and was rewarded with her gasp of awe when she opened the closet. It was filled with dresses and shirts, soft breeches and shoes of every shape and color. They were all for her, of course. He'd been preparing for her arrival almost since the moment she'd left.

She chose a snug pair of knee length pants and a loose shirt. It was actually quite similar to his own attire and he found himself wondering if the goblins would think they'd dressed to match. He led her out of the room and toward the dining hall. When they arrived, the goblins had already laid out food for them. He knew what meals Sarah liked Aboveground from having watched her for so long but had told the goblins to prepare a variety of Underground food for her to see what she preferred of their wares. She seemed dazzled by the feast and dug in without pretense. It was yet another thing he loved about her. He'd seen other women Aboveground. They all seemed so selfish and vain. Faeries could be vain, of course. He himself was guilty of vanity and pride as Sarah had pointed out already. But what he'd seen in Sarah's counterparts was more than even the fey had. They starved themselves to fit certain clothes, or gorged themselves and then expelled it. Many of them spent hours each day applying cosmetics and styling their hair.

It almost seemed funny that many of them worked so hard to give themselves appearances that the fey had naturally. But his Sarah...no, she wasn't like that. She wore the clothes that pleased her, ate the food she liked in the amount she required and very rarely spent time in front of her mirror. He watched her eat, pleased simply to have her here with him. He laughed when she picked up a peach and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't think I didn't notice that look, my Sarah." He took the peach from her hand and took a healthy bite of it. "I have no desire for you to loose your memories or get trapped in a dream now that I have you where I want you." He handed the peach back to her and thoroughly enjoyed watching her take a bite of it.

"Why _did _you want me to loose my memory? Why did you want me to fail?"

"Want you to fail? Whatever makes you think that?"

"Uh...all the obstacles you set in my path! Forcing Hoggle to trick me, sending the Cleaners after me, making me forget everything. Why else would you do those things except to try and make me fail?"

Jareth sighed. He'd hoped she would see the truth by now. She'd been able to understand so many other motives behind his actions, but not this? "Hoggle's job is to turn people about in the Labyrinth. Usually he has only to send them in the wrong direction and then they give up. No one before you had ever befriended him and gained his loyalty- even as fickle as it was at first. Most of the people who wish away children do not ask for them back, and of the small percent who do, most do not deserve them back anyways. The Labyrinth is meant to be impossible. That is it's purpose. As for sending the Cleaners after you," his mouth quirked up as he recalled it, "that was both punishment and reward."

"Reward?!"

"It was punishment for your cheek, for your defiance. That was only just." He ignored Sarah's grunt of disagreement. "And also reward for having come so far. Because for those like you, those very few who are worthy, the Labyrinth is a game. My game. You declared the game too easy so I gifted you a challenge."

"Even if that's true, what about making me forget?"

"That, pet, was an altogether different thing. The peach was a test."

"A test for what? To see how selfish I was? To see if I was materialistic and could be compelled to forget my friends and family with things?"

"Actually, yes. Something like that. You were an...aberration, Sarah. Something different. Something new. The Fey live forever and we so rarely see something unexpected. Human motives and needs, desires and drives are something that can be predicted easily. So when you made it so far in the Labyrinth and showed no signs of slowing down, I was curious. I'd already seen enough in you that I'd started to hope..."

"Hope?"

"Well I did hope that eventually you would take your place by my side and in my bed." He grinned at her.

"You do realize I was only fifteen at the time, right?" She wrinkled her nose at him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know _now_ that fifteen is only a child to you. But time flows differently in the Labyrinth, you know that now. When I was fifteen I was on the cusp of becoming king. I was well into my maturity. And you must know that social norms of what makes an adult have changed radically over the years. There was a time in your history when at fifteen you'd have been wed and raising children of your own already."

"Thankfully those times are long past."

"In most parts of your world," Jareth agreed. "Anyways, it made much more sense to me why you refused me when I realized you were so young by your terms."

"I wasn't refusing _you_." Sarah murmured.

"Yes, you were. Even if you could not comprehend the offer I was making you, you still rejected me."

"Were you making that kind of an offer then? To...be with you? Date you or marry you or something?"

"That's one way of putting it," Jareth chuckled and Sarah found herself coloring. "I'd have thought you'd have figured it out by now, my Sarah."

"I thought...I mean later on, after I'd thought about it for a while, I thought maybe it wasn't just a trick to make me lose Toby. That maybe you were trying to tell me..."

"I wanted you to stay. I offered everything I had." His pride pricked at the memory of her refusal. The Goblin King had offered his everything to a mortal girl and she'd rebuffed him. It was unheard of.

"But only on your terms. Fear and obedience."

"And love," he reminded her.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Sarah suggested uneasily. They'd been getting along so well and she didn't want to ruin it with a fight.

"As my lady pleases," Jareth made a placating gesture. "What would you like to talk about?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "What would you have done with Toby if I'd lost?" she finally asked.

"With any other mortal, they would be raised in the Labyrinth until they became one of us."

"A goblin?"

"No. Fey, like me. After a time, they would develop the ability to travel among the realms and pick one to make their home in. Most of them are lucky to be away from their human parents. They do not lack for anything here."

"But you said with any _other_ mortal. What about Toby?"

"Your brother..." Jareth leaned back in his chair thinking about the child. He smiled fondly. "I think I'd have kept him for myself. I need an heir eventually, and I rather liked him."

Sarah was shocked. Not only that Toby would have grown up to be like Jareth and not a goblin, but that he would have been a fey prince. All in all, not a bad future for a little boy. It wasn't in the least what she'd imagined would happen. "Why not just take a queen and have your own heir?"

"Because the fey are immortal, we rarely have children. If we reproduced like mortals, there would be faery folk coming out our ears. We conceive rarely, and so many accept children who are wished away and raise them as their own. Even if I should have found a woman I wanted to make my queen, I doubt we would have had any children."

"Oh."

"Oh? Did you think we had far more nefarious purposes for accepting children? That maybe we ate them, or sacrificed them to some fey god?"

"No, I just never knew."

"I tire of being the monster in your story, Sarah. Rid your head of these notions that I have evil intentions with my every deed." His tone was icy.

"I didn't say that! Look, you need to compromise with me, Jareth. If you want me to stop jumping to conclusions about your intentions, then you stop jumping to conclusions about my feelings. I didn't say I expected you to be evil. It was just a piece of information I didn't know. You expect me to trust you. Give me some of that trust in return."

Jareth studied her carefully and decided she was right. It would have to go both ways in order for this to work. He nodded and sighed. "I will strive to not 'jump to conclusions' as you say."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Besides, you might not be evil, but you can't deny that you're pretty tricksy."

"It is in my nature," Jareth replied with a cunning smile.

Sarah finished her meal and stretched. She was surprised at how sore she was. It felt as if she'd run a marathon the night before.

"Could we walk for a while? I'd love to explore."

"You didn't see enough of the Labyrinth on your last trip?" He raised a brow at her.

"Well last time I wasn't really sight seeing. I was trying to save my brother. Didn't really have time to enjoy any of it. Besides, I saw very little of the Goblin City. It would be nice to see what it looks like when I'm not leading an attack on it." She grinned.

"Yes, I suppose it would look much different under these circumstances..." He considered. "Very well. Go explore. I will leave word with the goblins that you are to be treated as an honored guest. That should keep most of them from trying to trick you or steal your memories."

"You aren't coming with me?" The thread of disappointment in her voice made Jareth smile at her fondly.

"No, there are kingly matters that I have left unattended to for far too long. I shall let you explore at your leisure, provided you meet me back here at sundown."

"Is that an order?" Sarah felt her chin come up and her stubbornness rise. Jareth took a menacing step toward her.

"Yes, precious, it is. Do not defy me. Return at sunset. Only a fool would court my wrath."

He was so intimidating, looming over her, eyes full of ice and fire, but Sarah wouldn't let herself be cowed by him. Brazenly, she reached up and pulled aside the collar of his shirt. She was rewarded with his swift intake of breath and wide eyes as she went onto her toes and softly kissed the mark where she'd bitten him the night before. Then she lifted her eyes to his and licked her lips slowly. "I think I'll take my chances."

Jareth swallowed forcefully. She was talking about defying him, ignoring his orders. So why was he suddenly so painfully hard? He wanted to take her right then and there. Bend her over the table and fuck her until she screamed his name. Mark her as she'd marked him. Why was her disobedience such a turn on for him? Was it just the thought of punishing her for it? Or was it the ongoing challenge she presented him? With effort, he controlled himself and let her turn away from him. He couldn't let her go without one last warning, though. As she started away, he grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her back against him.

"Sunset," he whispered menacingly in her ear. She glanced up and met his eyes.

"We'll see."

Sarah explored the Goblin City, met with old friends and made new ones. She even poked around the fringes of the Labyrinth. She considered going inside, but doubted she could make it back out before sunset. She'd challenged Jareth about the time of her return, but in reality she had no desire to anger him. He was stodgy and much too commanding, but so far he'd been courteous and generous. She didn't want to make him mad at her on her second day Underground.

She thought she'd left herself plenty of time to get back to the castle before sundown, but hadn't counted on running into Sir Didymus outside the gates. He was the only of her friends she hadn't seen yet and even with the deadline looming over her head, she couldn't help but stop and talk to him. The only problem was that once she'd gotten him to start talking, she couldn't seem to get him to stop.

Jareth stood in his bedroom waiting impatiently. It was one minute to sundown. She was pushing her luck. Or maybe knowing Sarah, she was purposely waiting until one minute _after_ sunset just to continue their power play. At ten minutes after sundown, Jareth started considering using one of his crystal balls to find her. But no, he'd promised he wouldn't. Besides, he'd given her an order and he expected she would obey it. She would come.

Twenty minutes after that, the idea occurred to him that maybe she was waiting for him in the dining hall. After all, that's where they'd been when he'd told her to return at sunset. Maybe she thought he meant to return there. He transported himself there, fully ready to forgive the error, only to find the room empty. His anger mounted as he transported himself back to the bedroom. He began to pace. He counted the minutes. Soon, each minute became a lash he would give her as punishment for her tardiness. He'd added another twenty to her sentence before she returned.

She burst into the room at full speed, out of breath and flushed. "Jareth, I-"

"Silence!" he hissed at her. She stopped and blanched at his tone. He circled her menacingly, seething. It would have been one thing to push her luck, to try his patience, to be out a few minutes later than planned just to irk him. But nearly an hour? "I can be cruel, Sarah. Is that what you want?"

"I'm sorry! I hadn't planned on being late, but I ran into-"

"Enough!" he roared. "Do you think I care for your excuses? I've warned you, Sarah. I've been patient, I've given you so much. And still you disobey me! You flaunt your will in the face of my generosity! Do you think I won't act on my promises?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Well you're going to see just how well the Goblin King keeps his word. You're going to feel my wrath in the lick of a whip against your back! And when I'm done, I'm going to show you just what it means to serve me, to satisfy my dark desires, to _obey_."

Sarah gasped and backed away from him. For every step she took back, he took one forward, stalking her. It finally clicked in her mind. What he was, what he wanted from her. She didn't know all the specifics, of course, but she knew the general idea. It was a sexual culture, dominants and submissives. He wanted to own her. The idea was terrifying; more-so in that moment because he was so furious. She didn't think he would actually do her harm, but he was so strong and so angry...

"Don't do this," she whispered. He snarled at her. She lifted her hands as if to defend herself and he pinned them to her sides. "Please," she felt her voice waver and hated it.

"It's too late for that, Sarah." He ripped her shirt from her, leaving her breasts bare. Somehow, being naked before him infused her with some of the will she seemed to have lost in the face of his anger.

"NO!" She jerked her hands free of his iron grasp and shoved him away as hard as she could. He barely moved, but it caught his attention. "No, Jareth. Not like this."

He only stared at her, mouth open. It would have been comical under other circumstances. "No?"

"No. I think I know now what you want from me. And I don't know that I like it, but I'm not turning it down outright. But not like this. Not while you're so angry with me. If you try and force me, you're going to find out just how much fight I've got in me."

"Force you?" The words were spoken in the lowest, most furious tone she'd ever heard from him. He advanced to her once more, eyes blazing. His anger had changed, gone from outrage to pure fury. He wrapped her hair around his fist and jerked her towards him until they were pressed together so tightly that breath couldn't have passed between them. The grip walked a thin line between forceful and painful, but didn't cross it. "How _dare you_."

"What?" Sarah's eyes widened in shock. He was...hurt?

"Think of me what you will, Sarah Williams. Color me a monster, consider me a villain. You've never changed your opinion of me and you never will." He released her and stepped away from her as if in disgust. "Use the crystal I gave you. Return to your home. I won't come for you again." He turned from her and started to walk away.

"Jareth! Wait!" Bewildered, Sarah ran to his side and pulled him to a stop.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. Instead of letting go, Sarah tightened her grip on him.

"Stop! I just...I just need to think!"

"Think about what? About what a beast you believe me to be? I've been accused of many things, Sarah. Most of them are vile, ugly things. But never have I been so reviled by one I thought knew me. You said _No_, Sarah. That's all that's required. I've been telling you all along that you have the power. You told me no. I wouldn't have touched you. If I'd wanted to force you, I could have! Then and now! I could force you to grovel at my feet with only the power of my magic! I could take you any way I wanted and you couldn't resist me. I could even force you to enjoy it, humiliate you in ways you've never dreamed of. I am capable of those things, yes. But for you to think that of me? I've never been so insulted in all my long years of life."

"I didn't think- not that you would-"

"Yes, you did. So much so that you had to threaten me with how much fight you would put up." He sneered the words. Sarah realized, then, just how deeply she'd hurt him. But what else was she to have thought? Yes she knew he was good. But she knew so little about the life he was trying to bring her into.

"Yes. I did." She sighed. "And I'm sorry. Truly, I am. But you have to understand that I don't know how all this...this domination stuff goes."

"Ah, so you have finally figured it out and the first thing you do is assume it is about pain and degradation." He finally looked at her again, eyes cold.

"Look, just cut me some slack, ok? Can you make some allowances for my ignorance of this? I didn't think you would really hurt me, but you were frightening me because you were so angry. It's one thing if you want to...to whip me or tie me up when it's for sex. But it's another if you want to do it simply because you're angry. That's my line. I won't cross it, and neither should you."

"You should fear me, Sarah."

"Yes, fine. But not like that."

"No," he agreed. "Not like that. Never like that." His face had softened slightly. "I apologize for scaring you."

"And I'm sorry I accused you of that. Really, I am." She dared move closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, his arms came around her and held her close. "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, Sarah-mine. You told me no. That is _my_ line."

That's what had frightened her, she realized. The absence of tenderness. The way he'd spoken her name just then, softly and with such gentleness. So often he called her pet or precious or 'my Sarah.' Before, he'd been snarling her name with such anger it bordered on hatred. It had terrified her. But when he said her name like that, so gently, she didn't fear him. Not truly. "I didn't mean no altogether. Just while you were so angry."

"So you are taking it back?"

"You don't seem to be so mad any more...so yes."

"Good." He pulled her back to the bed and used her shirt to bind her hands together behind her back. "Because you still need punished." She could tell by the way his eyes lingered on her that way that the idea aroused him greatly. She wanted to please him, she wanted to make him happy, and knowing that they had lines helped but it wasn't quite enough.

"Wait." She turned in his arms and was met with a brutal kiss.

"No more waiting, pet."

"Jareth, it's important." The sincerity in her words made him pause. "I want us to have some kind of signal, or word or something. Something that if I use it will mean for you to stop completely. That I can't handle any more."

Jareth considered her for a moment. It was probably a good idea. He didn't think he'd ever cross into an area she would have to use that signal, but it would likely comfort her to know it was there. He nodded. "Fine. A word, perhaps? Something you could say that would otherwise never come up in this situation?"

Sarah thought for a moment, then grinned. "Hoggle."

"What?"

"Hoggle, that'll be our word."

"Precious, I know that you like your friends, but I find the idea of you possibly saying that idiot's name during our carnal encounters rather repugnant."

"That's the point. Not only will it be a signal, but it's a mood killer too."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear it."

"You will _never_ tell him. Do you hear me, Jareth? Never!"

"As you wish pet." He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Now then, are you finally ready to stop giving orders and let me take over?"

Sarah thought it over longer than necessary just to irk him. When he growled in frustration, she only smiled, then nodded. "Ready."

"Topping from the bottom," Jareth grumbled before leading her to the bed and stripping off her pants. When she was totally naked, the energy in the room took a dramatic shift. There had been anger, then understanding and even humor. But as soon as she was bared to him, it was as if he slipped into an altogether different personality. He stood taller, grew more serious, even looked more menacing. Sarah shivered. Something deep within her responded to that change in him. It made her want to fall to her knees at his feet and bow her head. Instead, she stayed still, waiting for instructions.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sarah to him. When she was next to him, he lowered her to his lap and leaned her over it. She was bent over him, hands tied, back exposed. It was intoxicatingly seductive to see her like that.

"Now then, pet, you are going to be punished for being late. I am going to spank you. Thirteen times. And I want you to count them out for me. If you miss one, we will start over. Other than to count, you are not to speak. Feel free to scream, though." His hand stroked over her ass softly, anticipating what was to come. "And Sarah?" He waited until she turned to look at him. "If you come, I will be very disappointed."

Sarah didn't say anything. Don't come? Was he crazy? He expected her to get off on this? Yes, there was a certain excitement in being so vulnerable to him, but she wasn't a masochist. She didn't like pain. How could he think she would orgasm from this? She tensed, waiting for the first blow.

When it came, she gasped. There was pain, yes, but somehow the sting was tempered by the warmth of his hand and the sensation the spank had caused. It had sent a thrill straight to her core. The slap had been sharp, but so had been the pleasure.

"Count, pet," Jareth ordered. She'd totally forgotten to start counting.

"One!" She gritted out. It took all of her focus. Just when she'd started processing it all, the next one came. Somehow, she managed to get the word 'two' out. Then there was another, and another. He moved his hand around, never making contact with the same place twice. She could feel her skin flushing, heat radiating from her ass in near waves. Somehow that heat intensified the pleasure she was experiencing. By thirteen, she was confused, exhausted, and more aroused than she'd ever been in her life. "Thirteen," she managed to cry hoarsely. As soon as she did, she felt Jareth's hand slip between her legs. He probed at her wetness and growled in satisfaction.

"You didn't come, did you precious?"

"...No!" Sarah writhed on his lap, restless and seeking relief desperately.

"Good," he praised. His finger came close, so close to stroking her clit but he skirted it. Sarah wanted to scream in frustration. "You did well, Sarah-mine. So well. And now I'll reward you for that."

"Yes, yes please," she begged.

"Silence," he ordered. "You'll speak when I ask you to. Otherwise the only thing I want to hear from those pretty lips are moans and screams." She nodded quickly, eager to please him in hopes that he would finally give her what she needed. He lifted her off his lap and supported her when her legs would have given out. He pulled her restraint off, then set her on the bed and pushed her onto her back. Her limbs were pliant and flexible as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "Lock your heels." She did as he asked and he leaned over her, his cock brushing against her tantalizingly. "Hold onto me, little one. This is going to be rough."

She barely had time to grab hold of his shoulders before he slammed into her. She shrieked in pleasure and bucked so hard they nearly toppled from the bed. He managed to keep them upright, though, and pulled out just enough to drive himself into her again. After that, he gave himself over to the demand within him. He knew that with her so aroused, it wouldn't take more than the rhythmic pressure of his hips against her clit to make her come. And if her moans were any indication, it would happen soon. He took her hard and fast and mercilessly. The feel of her nails digging into his back only served to spur him on. He thrust into her over and over, deep and hard until she screamed his name and her body shuddered around him.

He followed her into bliss almost instantly. This was what he'd been missing. This was what he'd wanted from her. Total submission to him. Her body turned over to his safekeeping, his to do with as he saw fit. And he would pleasure them both until neither of them could move.

When they had finally caught their breath, Sarah tried to raise herself up onto one elbow to watch him but only had enough energy to roll her head his direction. "So...this is what you do? This is what you meant?"

"This is a part of it, yes. The main part."

"Fear you, love you, do as you say..."

"And I will be your slave."

"You know, I understand the love, and I'm beginning to get what kind of fear you mean. I even understand the obedience, though I may not agree with all of it. But I still don't understand how that makes you my slave."

"Don't you see, my Sarah?" He rolled onto his side and let his fingers trace softly over her skin. "You rule me. Perhaps you always have."

"I rule you?" Sarah scoffed.

"You do. You entice me, enchant me, you've caught me in your web and I can't get free. I don't want to. I need you now. You have power over me because of my affection for you. And in this type of relationship, you have the ultimate power. I want to subjugate you, I want to master you, to bend you to my will and make you live only to please me. But I cannot do that without your trust. I cannot do that without your faith. In the end, _everything_ is your call. You have only tell me no, or say that fool dwarf's name, and it all comes to an end. I want to rule you. I want you to submit yourself to me because you know I will bring you pleasure and because you want to please me as well. But because that choice has to be yours, at the end of the day, you rule me."

"So, you are my Master...but I'm your Mistress?"

"Quite, Mistress Sarah." One corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Now sleep."

Sarah's grumbled, "Bossy," was barely comprehensible around her yawn. Jareth only chuckled and pulled the blankets up over them.

The next day, Sarah skipped breakfast and explored more of the castle. She and Jareth shared lunch together before she headed out into the Labyrinth. Since he had more work to do, he hadn't given her a time to be back by. He only said that he would come find her when he was finished. Relieved not to have to fight with him about a curfew, Sarah happily set out to explore more.

She found many of the creatures that had helped (or hindered) her in the Labyrinth last time. Most of them seemed totally unchanged by the years, even though she knew it had been much longer than three years in Underground time. She had just spotted the Knights and Knaves when a crystal ball came rolling towards her. She snatched it up and smiled when Jareth stepped out.

"Good evening my king," she said with a smile. Jareth's own smile widened at her words.

"'My king,'" he mused. "I like hearing you say that. Perhaps that's what I'll instruct you to call me tonight..." He winked at her when she blushed.

"You might have no shame, Goblin King, but that doesn't mean that I don't. No talk of bedroom activities in front of others."

"Always so ready to give me orders, my Sarah," Jareth chided gently. She only smiled back at him, completely unabashed. When he looked around, he realized where they were in the Labyrinth and chuckled. "Have you finally figured out the trick to their riddle?"

"I had it right the first time!" she said indignantly.

"Is that what you think?"

"Well I didn't meet Certain Death, did I?"

"Yes, but you did end up in the Oubliette."

"That was _your_ fault, not mine."

"So eager to cast blame." Jareth tutted. "Let's see it then. I will make one of the doors lead to our bedroom, and the other lead to the Bog of Eternal Stench. See if you can solve it now." He smirked and leaned back to watch. Sarah blinked at him, shocked, then her stubbornness crept up on her and tapped her on the shoulder. She'd done this once, she could do it again. All she had to do was ask the right questions.

"You know the drill. One of us always tells the truth-"

"And the other always tells a lie!"

"But do you tell the truth, or do I?"

"I can't remember!"

"Hush!" Sarah ignored their banter and thought about it. There was a trick to it, she knew that much. Something about asking them which door led where... "I've got it!" She turned to the one on the right. "Would you say 'yes' if I asked if your door leads to our bedroom?"

"Uh..." he looked to his counterpart as if for inspiration. The other one shrugged at him. "Yes?"

Sarah grinned triumphantly. "Then this door leads to our bedroom!"

"How can you be sure?" the other asked.

"Because, if he's the knight and you're the knave, then he would answer honestly."

"But what if I'm the knave and he's the knight?" the first one asked.

"If you're the knave then you'd lie about your door leading to our bedroom. But you'd also lie about what you'd say. So if your door lead to the Bog, you'd tell me it led to the bedroom. But since you always lie and I asked if you'd say yes to the door leading to our bedroom, you'd lie about that too. It's like two wrongs make a right."

"Wait...so which of us is telling the truth and which is lying?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well I'd like to know if he's a knave or not. I don't want to be around a knave!"

"I don't want to be around a knave either! We demand you stay until you can decide which of us is lying!"

"I am the only one who will be doing any demanding around here," Jareth cut in smoothly. "Lady Sarah, if you're sure of your answer, then go through the door." He waved her on casually. She only hesitated a moment, biting her lip in indecision. What if she really was wrong? Surely he wouldn't let her fall into the Bog. Right? Stubbornness tapped her again and she threw the door open and walked through.

She emerged in the bedroom and Jareth followed behind her.

"Well done, pet. You do know, however, that the point of the riddle is to find out which is the knight and which is the knave. As such, _technically_, you failed."

"Oh no. You told me to find our bedroom. I did. I consider that a win."

"And I 'consider it a win' that you are now calling this 'our' bedroom." He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of it. "I was hoping you would come to see it that way."

She shivered from his soft touch and swallowed. "Well, if I end up staying here with you..."

"You will," he interrupted. Not wanting to fight, Sarah let it go. She hadn't made her final decision yet, but Jareth had gone a long way to making her mind up for her. If things kept going as they had been, she would stay. But Jareth would have to learn to control his temper just as much as she would have to learn to trust him. They both had a long way to go. Not to mention she wasn't sure how she would handle his 'lifestyle.'

"So...what did you have in mind for tonight?" she finally asked. In an instant, Jareth subtly changed. He became that other version of him, the menacing stare, the looming stance. His face hardened and the tenderness from before was gone.

"I am going to teach you a true submissive's place."

Sarah couldn't help it. Her eyes narrowed and her hackles rose. "Place? Like a woman's place is in the kitchen? That kind of place?"

"Silence!" Jareth glared at her, impatient with her display of will. "Speak when spoken to, pet."

"And if I don't?" Sarah knew she was pushing her luck, testing the limits of his endurance, but she needed to know where this line was as well. She wasn't an object to be put in it's place.

"Did you really like your punishment last night enough that you're so eager for more already?" His purr was menacing.

"Is that what will happen if I don't obey?" she asked boldly. If that was the case, then she could handle this. His 'punishment' had been more than pleasurable.

"Either that, or I will put your mouth to other work to silence it."

Sarah stilled as she caught his meaning. The idea of doing that had always seemed disgusting to her. But with him... With him she was almost eager to try it.

"What if that's what I _want_ you to do?"

Jareth's eyes flashed, then he smiled. "Then you need to trust that I will see to all of your desires. Fear me, love me, do as I say, Sarah-mine."

The rest of the statement was implied and hung in the air between them. _And I will be your slave._ Sarah didn't want to be stubborn any longer. She wanted to give into him. To let him lead her down this dark and sensual path. She lowered her eyes demurely.

"As you wish, my King. Command me."

Jareth's breath caught at her words. It was everything he'd ever longed to hear her say to him. The erotic thrill of it coursed through him, singing along his veins like liquid fire. He was hard instantly, anticipation building higher and higher.

"Strip, then kneel there in the corner. Keep your knees apart and your head down." He thought he heard her mumble 'more flies with honey than vinegar,' but when he looked up she was innocently obeying him. In a moment she was naked and kneeling on the floor. The true submissive's position. "Rest your hands, palms up, on your thighs." She did as he said and heard his appreciative growl at seeing her that way. No, it wasn't the most comfortable position, but it seemed to give him such pleasure and it didn't harm her.

He walked over to her slowly, drinking in the sight of her with every step. When he reached her, he tipped her chin up and their eyes met. Somehow, understanding passed between them. It felt like...love. Like he was pouring out his soul to her in that one look and she could hear every whispered declaration of devotion, every confession of adoration. It thrilled her, filled her with warmth and light. Her back straightened just a little more, her hands relaxed further on her thighs, she slipped seamlessly into the submissive persona and found it powerful. It was just as he'd promised. She was kneeling naked before him, barely granted the right to look into his eyes. And yet it was he who was slave to her. She could end this all with just one word. It was her pleasure he sought through his own. If she didn't allow him this, didn't come to him freely, then he had nothing.

For the first time, she thought of how possessive he was, how he always told her she was his, and she saw is as a privilege. She reveled in it. Because she wanted to be his and his alone. And because as much as she was his, he was also hers. The Goblin King _belonged _to her. She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, ready to obey his every command.

"Very good precious. Very good." His voice was barely more than a whisper, low and husky with desire. He'd seen her submit to him. He'd seen the very moment she'd finally understood. It was intoxicating to have her here, totally open to him. Finally, truly his. "You deserve a reward for your obedience. Shall I let you suck my cock? Or should I fuck you here on the floor until you scream?" He felt her shiver of anticipation. "Answer," he commanded.

"Both," Sarah managed to brave the word. Jareth's eyes widened slightly, then he chuckled.

"Greedy as ever, pet. But your every wish is mine to fulfill." He pulled off his shirt with one hand and let it drop to the floor. Sarah's tongue darted out to wet her lips when he stripped off his breeches and boots. Then he was standing there before her, naked and hard for her. Nerves flared up as she looked at him. Would she be able to do this? If she did, would she be any good at it? What if she hated it? What if he hated it? "Stop thinking, Sarah. Let me lead you." His hand gently cupped her chin. He could read her so easily. She swallowed hard and nodded, trying to blank her mind. He would show her what he wanted. And if she really hated it, she could always say the word and put a stop to it. "Open your mouth." She didn't even pause before obeying him.

Jareth inhaled sharply to try and keep himself under control. He refused to come just when he'd gotten her where he wanted her. It would take all of his restraint, all of his self control, but he could wait. He guided his cock to her lips and was rewarded by a quick lick over the crown of him. His hand tightened in Sarah's hair as he fought once again for control. Despite his reaction, she'd heard his moan of pleasure clearly. He'd enjoyed that lick. Sarah wanted to grin in satisfaction but instead wrapped her lips around the head of him. He hissed between clenched teeth, body straining.

At first, she tried to move awkwardly, not sure how to pleasure him. Nothing she did- even when her teeth scraped lightly along his shaft- was unpleasant, but when she'd adjusted to the feel of him there, he started showing her exactly what he liked. Using his hand in her hair to guide her, he helped her move in long smooth strokes forward and back. She listened to his breathing and moans to learn when he liked extra pressure, where he liked her to lick, how much he enjoyed it when she moaned low in her throat. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She didn't feel degraded...she felt seductively powerful. She could undo him, bring him to his knees, make him beg if she so chose. And there was more than just empowerment. It was pleasurable for giving pleasure as well. She enjoyed making him moan, felt a thrill unlike any other that she could give him such satisfaction. She wanted to please him, wanted to give him ultimate release.

When he could take no more, Jareth pulled away from Sarah's mouth and tried to calm his thundering heart. It had taken every ounce of his will not to just spill in her mouth. But he'd promised to fulfill her every desire. That meant he would take her on the floor next. He pushed her down to her hands and knees and knelt behind her. She looked back at him over her shoulder, eyes wide. Jareth palmed her and found her wet and wanting.

"Sarah-mine," he murmured huskily. There was no way he could keep the emotion from his voice, nor did he wish to. He wanted her to know what he felt for her. Wanted her to know how much she pleased him. He pushed forward and the tip of him sank in inch into her. She was so tight and nearly burning with heat. It engulfed him. He heard her soft cry of pleasure and pushed deeper. Soon she was pressing her hips back to bury him deeper into her. He gripped her hip hard with one hand and used the other to shove her upper body down to the floor. She collapsed easily, cheek against the soft rug and ass high in the air. When she was in the perfect position, Jareth pulled back and then drove into her again. They moaned together, each nearly delirious with the pleasure.

He pounded into her, finally able to go as deep as he could, take her as hard as he could. She arched back to him, meeting his thrusts. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he slipped his hand around and stroked her as he fucked her. The combined sensation of him pleasuring her from the inside and out was too much. She screamed and came apart in his arms. It felt as if the orgasm was eating her alive, taking her all and leaving nothing in it's wake. The intensity of it nearly frightened her. It was only being held in Jareth's strong arms that kept her grounded, reminded her she was safe.

Jareth felt her let go and nearly swore in relief. He followed quickly, bracing his hand on her shoulder and driving into her one last time before collapsing. They lay on the floor together, each trying to catch their breath and calm racing hearts. When he finally felt as if he could stand, Jareth scooped Sarah into his arms and took them to the bed. They fell onto the soft blankets and were almost instantly asleep, curled around each other.

_**Eek! You guys are awesome! I love the reviews I've gotten on this story. Please please keep them coming. I think I set some kind of record on length of a chapter, because this one is almost 10k, but in order to keep this to a 3 shot, the middle one needed to be long. The last installment will come either later this weekend or next week...you decide ; )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews, my lovelies! Here is the third and final chapter for you all. Be warned, this is more plot than sex (how did that happen!?) but there is plenty of Jareth yumminess. Enjoy!**_

Things changed for them after that. Now that Sarah understood what he wanted from her, she felt no resistance. How could she, when the place he wanted for her was truly a powerful one? She gave herself wholly to him every night and in return he offered her everything he was. He lived to please her, served her pleasure always, gave her intense satisfaction in his dominion.

Of course, out of the bedroom they were still at odds so much of the time. It was a thin line they walked, but somehow Sarah seemed to navigate it. He wanted obedience, but he reveled in her boldness in defying him. She came to understand that there were times he wanted an excuse to punish her later (and she had begun to look forward to those punishments) and there were other times he was simply refreshed at having someone stand up to him.

There were still times when she truly incurred his wrath, but she was learning to handle those as well. He was quick to anger, but quick to forgive. His temper was explosive, but his apologies always sweet and sincere. She found that if he could handle her stubbornness, she could handle his frequent ire.

As they navigated this middle ground between them, Jareth continued to lead her further down the path of a submissive. He tied her up, he blindfolded and gagged her, he kept her on the edge of orgasm for hours, he even whipped her. But none of those things ever hurt her or truly frightened her. She came to love them as much as he.

When she realized that there was nothing he wanted that she didn't enjoy, she began to wonder if he'd been right about them being made for each other. They fit, just like he'd promised. Pieces of a puzzle matched up perfectly.

Most of the that time they spent apart was so he could oversee his kingdom. She happily spent the time with her friends and exploring his world. Usually she saw very little of his day to day functions as king. It was only by chance that she was in the throne room the day the wish came.

The goblins in the room all stilled, silence descending instantly. The words sounded like a whisper coming from a long way away, distant and distorted.

"I wish..." There was a pregnant pause, in which all the goblins pressed together in anticipation. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away!" The silence was broken by shrieks of joy and laughter. They cackled with glee, throwing themselves into the air and not caring when they crashed back down to the stone floor.

"Silence!" Jareth commanded, every inch the king. The goblins all quieted instantly. "Myneth, Torrace, fetch the child."

"No!" Sarah rushed forward and gripped Jareth's sleeve. The goblins all gasped at her audacity.

"Pet, this is none of your business. Go see your friends or explore the city. But leave the castle and do not attempt to enter the Labyrinth."

"No! You can't do that!"

"This is my kingdom, Sarah. I can do whatever I please. He has wished the child away, and I will take it."

"But you...what if he doesn't mean it? What if he's like me?"

Jareth found himself chuckling despite the gravity of the situation. "There is no one like you, precious. But if he truly is worthy of the child, he will have his chance to run the Labyrinth and win it back."

"But you're going to try and stop him."

"That is the Labyrinth's purpose, Sarah." His patience was wearing thin.

"That's not fair!"

"Have you learned nothing?" he exploded at her. "Have I not told you before that things are not black and white, fair and unfair? Is it fair to the child that it was wished away by an uncaring parent? Is it fair to me that I must let him into my world and allow him the chance to take back his wish? Is it fair that I am once again painted the villain by you?"

"Then don't be the villain! Don't steal this baby!"

Jareth was at her side in an instant, moving with lethal speed and ferocity. He gripped the back of her neck and raised his hand as if to strike her. To her credit, Sarah didn't flinch. She reached quickly into her pocket and pulled out the crystal he'd given her that first day, the one that would take her Aboveground. Jareth had already stopped and was lowering his hand, but the sight of the crystal made him freeze.

"Hit me and I will leave. There will be nothing you can do to ever make me come back."

Jareth stared at the small crystal as if it was his life clenched in her hand. In so many ways it was. "Are you a coward now, Sarah? You'd rather run than fight me?"

"Coward? How dare you! I've stood up to you, I've voiced my opinion without fear. But this is one of my lines, Jareth! Cross it and lose me forever."

"Is your anger so petty, your forgiveness so fickle that you'd leave everything we have over one strike?"

"There wouldn't be anything to leave! You'd have already destroyed it. I have faith that you'll never truly hurt me. If you hit me, that's gone and you can never get it back."

"It wouldn't have truly hurt you," Jareth dismissed scornfully.

"You could have killed me! Do you forget how much stronger than me you are? I'm a woman, Jareth!"

"Fey women are as strong as men, if not stronger," he argued. "You play at equality among the sexes, but we truly have it."

"I'm not fey! I'm _human!_" She was so angry that she would have liked to slap him. Considering the circumstances, though, she didn't think it would help her cause any.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her in thought. "For now," he agreed finally. "You are correct, Sarah-mine." His voice had softened and his grip on her neck turned into a caress. "I forget that you are not of my kind and as such have different needs and limits." A small smile flitted across his face as he thought of how she'd have reacted to his strike had she been fey. The little temptress likely would have trounced him. "I understand that this is a line for you and I will respect it. You should know, though, that I would not have struck you even without the reminder of your frailty and accompanying threat. Because I never wish to harm you. Because I love you. But always remember; cower before me and I will be frightening. Love me..." Again, the words hung between them unsaid. _And I will be your slave._

Sarah met his eyes and finally nodded. She was still furious that it had crossed his mind even for a moment to hit her. The fact that among his kind a hit from a woman was likely more dangerous than a hit from a man was a decent excuse. It was that he'd already been lowering his hand before she'd spoken that truly comforted her, though. It was so easy to forget that there were worlds between them.

"Fine," she said softly.

"And Sarah..." He tipped her chin up and looked at her darkly. "Later on we will discuss why you carry that crystal around ready to break it at the least provocation. I thought what we have is stronger than that." Sarah opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "In the mean time, I have work to do." He gestured to a few of the goblins near by. "See that Lady Sarah makes it safely out of the castle. The rest of you are to guard the Labyrinth. This running is going to be a dark one, I can feel it. Should any of you allow her past you and let her into that danger, the consequences will be...severe." The softly spoken threat was more frightening than any scream or hiss could have been. The goblins shifted uneasily.

"Jareth, that's not-"

"Enough, pet. Do not interfere in this. We will speak later." He turned back to the goblins who were ready to go collect the baby, knowing that the others would see her out. Sarah was herded this way and that until she was outside the castle.

She wanted to stomp on the ground or scream at the sky. He was infuriating! How could be so rational and good about one thing, only to be so awful about another? He wouldn't even listen to her about the baby. Did he honestly expect her to sit idly by while some poor man was made to run the Labyrinth in hopes of getting his child back? She knew well the desperation and hopelessness the place could bring.

He could order her about all he liked, but that didn't mean she would obey.

Mind made up, she set off to find Hoggle. It didn't take long to track him down. He was by the entrance to the Labyrinth, gassing pixies just like he had been the first time she'd seen him.

"Hoggle, I need you help."

"Oh! Sarah, good to see you! What can I do for you?" He smiled at her and shot down another pixie.

"I need to get into the Labyrinth. But Jareth can't find out."

"Into the Labyrinth? I don't think that's such a good idea, Sarah. It's turning dark, can't you see it? Not a place for you right now. From the look of it I'd say there's some nasty business about."

"I _know_ there is. I'm trying to help. I just need to know if there's another way in. One that won't be guarded."

"Guarded? Jareth's posted guards? Oh, then, no Sarah my girl you'd better stay out. The things you could run afoul of in there aren't to be played with."

"I've run the Labyrinth before, Hoggle, you know that. I'll be fine."

"Not like this you haven't. The Labyrinth changes for each challenger, didn't you know that? It wouldn't be like you remember it. Not by far. Best to stay away from it."

"Are you saying that you won't help me?" She once again fought the urge to stomp the ground.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I wouldn't be a friend to you if I helped you in when it's like this."

"Fine, I'll find a way in on my own." Angry and hurt, Sarah turned away and started searching for another way in. Why did no one trust her to take care of herself? Yes, she'd had the help of friends when she'd been trying to save her brother, but she'd been younger and weaker then. Now she had no doubts she could make it through in time. She would do what she could to get that man his child back, with or without the help of her friends.

Nearly to the back of the Labyrinth she found a cracked wall that had just enough space that she could slip through. It was guarded, though, by two burly looking goblins. Cursing her bad luck, Sarah thought quickly of how she could distract them. In the end, all she could come up with was throwing a rock into a bush a few feet from where she was hiding. She was convinced that there was no way it would work, but underestimated the stupidity of goblins. They raced over to investigate the bush and Sarah slipped past them into the Labyrinth.

Once inside, she felt a pang of guilt over tricking them. Jareth wouldn't be pleased when he found out she'd managed to get past them. But she'd have to deal with that later. For now, she needed to find the man who'd wished away the baby and get him to the castle.

Finding the man was easy enough. Once he'd entered the Labyrinth, there was only one way he could go at first. It had taken her a while to convince him that she was there to help, but eventually the desperate man had gratefully accepted her aid.

As they traveled, he told her his name was Max and that his daughter, Anne had been taken. When he'd haltingly told her about wishing Anne away, he seemed to expect her scorn and was surprised when she sympathized with his mistake. She could well understand how a few heedless words could cause such disaster.

Despite her existing knowledge of the Labyrinth, Sarah found it increasingly hard to navigate. Never before had it been so dark and oppressive. Thunder clouds hung over head and lightning split the sky. The moss and leaves that usually covered the walls and ground had been replaced with thorns. Even the creatures within the Labyrinth had grown more sinister. The worm who had first given her instructions appeared instead as a deadly viper. The Fire Gang no longer danced as frivolous revelers with detachable limbs. Instead they were fire demons, burning Sarah and Max when they got too close. Even the Knight and Knave, whom Sarah had seen only a few days before, were changed. Gone were the befuddled old guards who usually stood by the doors. In their place stood onyx beasts with red eyes and thunderous voices.

It was easy to see that Max would never have made it to the end without her help. He was terrified of the things within the Labyrinth, not without reason. There were times that even with her by his side he thought of turning back. The junk woman appeared to him as a beautiful seductress and would have swayed him to forgetting about Anne if Sarah hadn't been there to stop her. But eventually they did make it through. They raced through the Goblin City, avoiding the army waiting there for Max. All the time Sarah had spent exploring the city paid off as she was able to lead him safely to the castle. They reached Jareth's throne room with only an hour left until Max's deadline.

Jareth was reclining in his throne, Anne perched on his lap. The little girl was giggling happily and tugging on his long feathery hair. The look on his face was almost...peaceful. But that changed when Sarah and Max rushed in.

"Sarah?" He looked between the two of them as if he could not believe what he was seeing. She lifted her chin proudly, unwilling to let him make her feel ashamed. If he felt betrayed by her aiding Max, then so be it. _She_ felt betrayed that he would take the baby in the first place. When she met his questioning gaze unashamedly, his expression suddenly became thunderous. "You have no idea what you are playing at," he hissed at her.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Sarah insisted. "He made it through the Labyrinth. He deserves to get his daughter back."

"And how many times would he have failed without your interference?"

Sarah bit her lip for a moment, then shook her head. "That doesn't matter. He made it. Give him back his daughter."

"No!" Jareth bared his teeth at her in a growl. "Myneth, take her." He handed the baby to the goblin nearby.

"Anne!" Max started forward toward his daughter but Jareth held him back with his power. He stalked toward Sarah, fury blazing in his eyes.

"You speak out against me in my own court, I forgive you. You defy me at every turn and I am lenient with you. I give you a life fit for a queen, and this is how you repay me? Are you still a foolish child? Or only a stupid, selfish woman? At least before you had the excuse of your youth!"

"Don't speak to me that way!" Despite her righteous outrage, tears stung her eyes at his harsh words. "I helped him because someone had to!"

"I will speak to you whatever way will get through to you! Once again you've tried to make me the monster. But I'll not have it this time, Sarah. Did you not notice the changes within the Labyrinth at his arrival? Or were you blinded to them by your relentless stubbornness? Rebel against me, spurn me, but do not defy me in this! If you continue down this path, I'll not be able to protect you from the ramifications." His eyes softened for a moment, as if real concern for her had broken through his anger. "Don't do this."

"I..." she paused, taken aback at his plea. But one glance at Max was enough to make up her mind. "I have to. I'm sorry Jareth." She turned to Max. "Tell him he has no power over you."

"Sarah. My Sarah, don't!"

"You have no power over me," Max shouted at Jareth.

She should have known. From the moment the anger fled his eyes, she should have known she was wrong. The look he gave her as Max spoke the words shook her to her core. But by the time she realized her mistake it was too late. The castle quaked as if with a monstrous thunder strike. The roar of worlds colliding echoed in the stone room, deafening her. Then suddenly it all stopped. Max and Anne were gone. The goblins had scattered, leaving Jareth and Sarah alone in the throne room. He only stared at her, unable to speak. Then he staggered back to his throne and collapsed into it. She stayed rooted to the floor, afraid to break the silence. Would he rail against her? Curse her? Cast her from the Underground for all time?

"Go, Sarah. Just go." He sounded defeated.

"I...I'm sorry, Jareth."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Why does it always seem that you're sorry, Sarah? You apologize and then never learn from your mistakes. But this time an apology can't right the wrong you've wrought. Nothing can." Again, the heat that had risen to his face faded, leaving him gazing out of the window blankly. Desolately.

"But what happened? I don't understand."

"No, you never do, do you?" He shook his head. "See for yourself." The crystal ball dropped from his hand and rolled across the floor to her. She picked it up and looked into it. What she saw shocked her so deeply that she nearly dropped the crystal. Max and Anne were in a filthy home. Garbage was littered on the floor and needles obviously from drug use were strewn across the rickety table. Max dropped Anne onto a dirty blanket and collapsed onto the sagging couch. He let his head fall into his hands and didn't notice when Anne picked up one of the used syringes and began playing with it.

"Oh my god! Jareth, we have to stop him! We have to help her!" Sarah rushed to his side and knelt beside him, her voice imploring. Jareth caressed her cheek gently.

"You've put her beyond my help, Sarah-mine. I tried to protect you from this. The Labyrinth changes to reflect it's runner. I could feel how dark he was. Maybe his heart was in the right place attempting to get her back, but he has no business raising a child. Do you know why I didn't take the time to check on his progress in the Labyrinth? It was because I was healing her injuries. Curing her of the illnesses she'd contracted at his careless hands. And by the time I was finished, I wanted to look for you, but you made me promise never to use one of my crystal balls to see you. I'm bound by my word, Sarah. Never once, though, did I imagine that you'd be so foolish as to lead him here. Never once did I think you'd doubt me so much as to conspire against me. Have I done nothing to earn your trust? Judging those who wish away children is a terrible burden. I wanted to protect you from that. From the guilt and the terrible truth about callous people. Now, because of that, the child is back in his hands. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"But there has to be something!" Sarah clutched his hand, tears in her eyes. She was desperate, heart broken for that little girl. Guilt weighed so heavily upon her that she feared it might crush her. She'd only been trying to help. But because she hadn't put her trust in Jareth, she'd failed them both. Knowing that he'd been trying to save her from the ugliness of his job, from the pain that came with it, only made her shame worse. Why couldn't she have just trusted him? Yes he was bossy and pushy and demanding. But he didn't make demands that weren't in her best interest.

"There is nothing. I am bound by my very nature. I cannot simply take children from their beds. They have to be wished away to me. And once my bargain is struck, I am bound by it. Now that he's completed the Labyrinth, no fey alive can take the child from him." He closed his eyes tightly against the pain on her face. Though he was outwardly calm, inside his own heart was breaking. Not only because of her anguish, but also because of his doubt. She didn't trust him. Maybe she never would. And before, she'd pulled out the crystal that would take her home as if she'd been keeping it at the ready the whole time she'd spent with him. Was there any hope for their future? He loved her, he always would. But if she couldn't love him...where did that leave them?

"No fey can take her..." Sarah's eyes blazed suddenly, purpose and determination hardening like iron within her. "Then I will. I'm human. Send me Aboveground and let me bring her back."

"I doubt you would be able to take her either, precious."

"But why? I'm not fey. I'm not bound by your laws." She searched his face, trying to find the answer there. Then, suddenly, words he'd spoke earlier came back to her with startling clarity. "_'Not yet,_'" she whispered. "When I said I wasn't fey, before, you said 'not yet.'" She looked down at her hands as if they would be somehow changed. "Am I becoming like you because of being down here?"

"You've already started to change. When was the last time you ate, Sarah? How much sleep have you needed these last few nights?"

She gasped, realizing he was right. Food and sleep had started to slowly fade from her day to day life. Somehow, she hadn't even noticed it. "But I'm still human!" She put her hands to her ears to feel them. They were still rounded. "I'm not like you yet!"

"Your transformation isn't complete, no. But you've already taken on many of our characteristics. I've no doubt that you'll find yourself compelled to obey fey law."

"Well I do have doubts!" She rose and set her chin stubbornly. "I've got to try. Send me Aboveground and let me bring her back."

"You'll only cause yourself more pain. I've already seen you hurt enough, precious." Jareth shook his head sadly. Sarah wanted to yell at him, demand he send her back. But how could she be mad at him for trying to protect her? And if he sent her back and she failed, he would feel responsible for the pain that would cause her. No, there was another answer.

"I understand." She leaned up and kissed him softly. He'd been expecting her to argue with him more and was surprised at her compliance. He stroked her cheek softly, tenderly. She placed her hand on top of his and held it cupped against her cheek, leaning into the touch. "I won't ask you to send me, but I've got to go back and try." She pulled the crystal that would send her home out of her pocket with her free hand. "I wasn't carrying this around to use. I haven't carried it since that first day. I had it with me this morning because I'd planned to give it back to you. Because I didn't need it any more. I choose you, Jareth. Now and always. I love you. I only hope that you will still want to bring me back when I've done what I have to do. I promise never to doubt your intentions again, my love. And there's just enough fey in me to make that promise unbreakable. _I love you_."

Jareth stared at her, dumbfounded. She hadn't been keeping it with her because she was unsure- she'd been ready to give it back to him? _She loved him_! Before he could react any more than let joy show in his face at her confession, Sarah smashed the crystal on the floor and vanished. Jareth cried out and reached for her even though he knew it was futile. She'd gone to try and save the baby. Her fear that he might not want to bring her back broke his heart, but her promise told him everything he needed to know about their future. All he had to do was wait and then bring her home.

Sarah appeared in front of a run down looking house. She'd been focusing desperately on Max's location when she'd broken the crystal, and though she had no idea of address it seemed to have taken her to the right place.

She didn't knock on the door. Instead, she opened it quietly and crept into the house. It was just as dirty and dismal as it had been when seen through Jareth's crystal ball. Though she was careful, she stumbled over garbage and broken furniture. At the sound, Anne started crying. Sarah scrambled up and rushed in the direction of the baby. She'd barely reached the broken crib just as footsteps came down the hall.

"Quiet!" Max yelled as he flipped on the light. He saw her and his eyes widened. "You!"

Sarah turned and tried to grab Anne, but her arms wouldn't do what she wanted! They lifted but refused to move toward the baby. "Damn it damn it damn it!" Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought against her body's compulsion to obey fey laws.

"What are you doing here?" She ignored Max and called up every measure of will she'd ever possessed. An inch at a time, her hands went toward Anne. "I said, what are you doing here?!" Max stormed to her and tried to bat her hands away from Anne. Sarah wouldn't be budged, though. She forced one arm to continue on it's course and used the other to push him away. The same fey traits that were making it nearly impossible to rescue Anne had also made her strong enough to fight off Max easily. He flew across the room when she shoved him. Once he was out of the way, she focused all her attention once more on picking up the baby. If she could just get Anne in her arms...then she could wish them back.

_If _Jareth would take them.

No, she refused to think that. She'd told him she trusted him and she would have to have faith that he wanted her still. Both arms went around Anne at last and Sarah started to lift her from the crib. Despite her new-found strength, it felt as if the baby weighed a thousand pounds.

"Bitch!" Max picked himself up off the floor and shook plaster dust from his hair. As Sarah struggled to lift Anne, Max's temper flared out of control and he stormed to Sarah. When his slap didn't seem to affect her, fury clouded his eyes and his hands circled her throat. He squeezed, cutting off Sarah's air.

She panicked. Her lungs immediately began to fight for air. Adrenaline flooded her system but it was useless. If she dropped Anne to fight him off, she didn't think she would be able to pick the baby up again. But if she blacked out, neither of them would be safe. In desperation she kicked him, hard. Her foot connected with Max's groin and he crumpled to the floor instantly.

Sarah drew in air and coughed, her throat sore and bruised. In one last burst of will power, she pulled Anne the rest of the way to her.

"Give her back!" Max managed to gasp from the floor. Sarah was about to scream at him, to berate him for deceiving her and tell him just how worthless a father he was- but to her horror she found herself starting to hand Anne to him! The compulsion was so strong that she ached with it. Despite the agony he was in, Max's eyes lit up in triumph as he realized she was doing what he said.

"No, no, _NO!_" Sarah threw herself backwards and out of Max's reach. She cradled Anne carefully in her arms to keep the little girl from being hurt. Garbage and god-knew-what rammed into Sarah's back as she crashed to the floor. She couldn't let Max keep Anne. She _wouldn't. _With her eyes screwed tightly shut against the world, Sarah whispered the words like a prayer. "I wish the Goblin King would come take us away!"

There was no flash of light or crack in the air, but Sarah knew he'd come even before she opened her eyes. She _felt_ him. Then she did open her eyes and there he was, the Goblin King in all his glory, standing in the small, dismal room with his eyes snapping fire and fury. He took in the scene before him in less than a second.

"Amend your wish, Sarah. I cannot grant it if you include the child. Hold onto her and wish for me to bring you home." He pushed the words through gritted teeth, his rage barely in check. Sarah started to protest- the whole reason she'd come here was to save Anne! But her promise came back to her sharply. She wouldn't doubt him. He would find a way. Instead, she pushed herself up from the floor and met his gaze with hard eyes.

"Don't kill him," she requested. "But punish him however else you see fit." There was no sympathy in her voice. No pity for the man who so neglected his child. Jareth answered her with a cold smile. "I wish you would send me home, Jareth." Their eyes held for one more moment, and then Jareth sent her back Underground.

When she was gone, he turned to Max. "There were horrors waiting for you in my Labyrinth. With the imprudent help of my Queen you managed to escape them. But for harming her...you will wish she had left you to their mercy."

Sarah landed smoothly back in the castle. She realized instantly that she still had Anne clutched in her arms. The relief that coursed through her was immense. She'd been right to trust Jareth. He'd found a way. She smiled through foolish tears that began to fall down her cheeks. Anne looked up at her with wide eyes, then laughed happily.

"You there," Sarah called to a group of goblins meandering in the doorway. "Take the baby to a proper room for her and get her cleaned up. One of you find Myneth and see that she watches over Anne. If there are any problems, call for me. Do you understand?" They nodded eagerly. Despite their occasional stupidity, they truly seemed to do well with children. Sarah wondered if it was simply inherent to their species or if it was something Jareth had cultivated in them.

As soon as they'd taken Anne and left, Sarah collapsed in Jareth's throne. She was beyond exhausted from the effort it had taken to get the baby back. And despite how foolish she knew it to be, she was worried for Jareth. The throne smelled like him, ethereal and masculine. She curled up in it to wait for him and drifted off.

Jareth returned as soon as he'd finished with Max. He'd kept his promise, the man was still alive. But he'd never promised that Max wouldn't _wish_ he was dead. Jareth felt no remorse for what he'd done. Not only had Max neglected his daughter to dangerous and life threatening proportions, but he'd tried to hurt Sarah. Even though she was so much stronger now, Jareth had been able to see the mark where Max had struck her. He_ might_ have been able to forgive that. It hadn't truly harmed Sarah. But the black finger marks around her neck had been Max's judge and jury. He'd tried to _strangle _her, no doubt while she was helplessly fighting against the Compulsion. She'd been unable to defend herself from him and he'd taken advantage of that. He could have killed her. For that there could be no forgiveness.

When he strode into the throne room, all thoughts of what he'd done to Max fled his mind. There she was. His Sarah, curled up in his throne. She was asleep. Anne was nowhere to be seen but Jareth had no doubt Sarah had sent her off to be cared for. His heart clenched at the sight of her. His Sarah. His everything. With every step he took closer to her, her words from before echoed in his head.

She loved him.

She trusted him.

She wanted to be with him for always.

He scooped her up into his arms without waking her and willed them to the bedroom. When he laid her down on the bed and began undressing her, she woke.

"Jareth," she murmured his name softly.

"Yes, Sarah-mine."

"You answered my wish. You brought me back."

Jareth stripped off his own clothing and climbed into the bed with her. He pressed their bodies together and stroked her hair. "I'd have brought you back sooner had I known you were in danger. But you've made me promise not to use my crystals not to see you. Nevertheless, I will always come for you. No matter what. You are my heart, my every wish. How could I not?"

"Thank you. I suppose I should let you take back that promise on the condition that you only use them to see me when you're worried about me or something like that."

"That would be wise," he agreed with a smile.

"Fine, I release you of your promise." She laughed at his smug expression. "And thank you for finding a way to get Anne back with me. How did you do that?"

"It's all in the wording, precious. If you wished you _and_ Anne back, the Compulsion would prevent me from granting it. But once you wished only yourself home, I could bring you- and whatever you happened to be holding at the time- back here."

"Ah, tricksy." Sarah giggled.

"When you cannot lie and are bound so strictly by fey laws, you find ways to...sidestep them. Technicalities are often our best friends." He smiled down at her. "Between my evasion and your force of will, I fear there won't be a single law we can't circumvent."

"I don't know about that. If the Compulsion only gets stronger the more fey I become, I probably won't be able to do that again. It was nearly impossible even with this much human in me. Once I become fully like you..." She shook her head. "But there won't ever be a need. I will never again interfere with those wishes, Jareth. I mean that. I know you don't want just another apology, so I hope a promise will be enough for forgiveness."

"More than enough, love. You've finally put your faith in me and I will return the favor." He kissed her lightly. "Besides, knowing that you had been carrying the crystal I gave you in order to return it to me and not as a quick means of escape already went a long way to making up for it."

"Speaking of that...Jareth, that's still a line for me, even though I'm becoming like you. Don't ever hit me. I know it's not the same for the fey, but I-"

"I agree, Sarah." He put his finger to her lips to halt her. "I swear to you, even when you are fully fey and could retaliate with twice the furor I could ever conjure, I will never strike you in anger."

"Thank you." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is there anything else you'd strike me in?"

"Lust. I would truly grieve for the loss if I could no longer punish your insolence by spanking you." He stroked his hand softly down her back and thrilled when she arched against him. "And unless I'm much mistaken, you'd mourn the loss as well."

"Even if you're right, I could never admit to that. After all, if I admitted to liking it, it would hardly be punishment any more, would it?"

"I would just have to find other ways to repay your defiance. I'm sure I could come up with one or two."

"No doubt you could. And what about right now, my King? Do you wish to punish me for my wickedness?"

"No." He shook his head and rolled her onto her back so he could climb on top of her. "I want to spend the next several hours worshiping you. I want to touch every single inch of you over and over until I've reassured myself that you're safe, you're here to stay, and you're mine. And then I have a promise to keep."

"A promise?"

"You fear me in the only way you should; you do as I say in the bedroom at least; and now you love me. In return, I am your slave Sarah-mine." He nuzzled her neck and bit down gently, making her writhe. "Say the words, precious. Tell me again."

"B-bossy slave," she gasped breathlessly as he stroked her.

"Disobedient chit," he returned with a laugh.

"I love you, Jareth. I love you I love you I love you!"

"And I you, Sarah." He slid into her slowly, making her moan. "Now and always."


End file.
